


If Only You Knew, How I Feel About You

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [70]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Clumsiness, Dirty Thoughts, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meddling, Mutual Pining, Pining, Psychic Abilities, Reveal, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Showers, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: *Prompt: Eddie and Buck are all around gorgeous dudes, but Buck has got this surprising fixation on the back end of Eddie Diaz, that caboose has got Buck dreaming some really naughty things. What Buck doesn't know is that Eddie is equally obsessed with a certain part of Buck's body as well, namely those pecs. Eddie wants to do some really unspeakable things to Buck's chest, and some other really sweet and intimate things too. Will these two dunderheads ever realize they can do more than look?*
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	If Only You Knew, How I Feel About You

**_If Only You Knew, How I Feel About You_ **

Buck had been working out. Eddie knew that. They worked out together at the station when they could while waiting for calls.

But it seemed like lately Eddie couldn't help but notice though. He got plenty of compliments and flirting thrown his own way the same as he knew Buck did.

He started focused as Buck was trying to break his benching record and top Eddie's own.

Buck huffed out. "What ya thinking about?" Looking up.

Damn. They could read each other a little too well at times.

"Nothing, just making sure you don't hurt yourself, Hercules." Eddie feigned an excuse.

"I'm coming for you Eddie." Buck said pushing the rest of the way up before. 

That sounded like- but he didn't mean it like that. Get your mind out of the gutter Diaz.

"Ah. Little help." He made a face up at Eddie.

Immediately Eddie was grabbing hold of the bar and assisted in lowering it slowly to the hooks.

"You okay? Did you pull your arm?" Eddie asked while Buck sat up and took a breath.

"No. Just testing ya?" Buck joked for a second. 

"Mhm, really?" Eddie asked.

"Okay. I didn't want to risk it. Didn't want to end up benched for doing the bench, ya know?"

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna catch a shower. You should too. We wreak." Eddie took off. 

Buck stayed for a second still catching his breath in the eyes of the others but really he was enjoying the view for a second before shunning himself for staring at his best friend's ass.

He definitely needed a shower for more than one reason.

Buck came into the shower stalls all empty aside from the one currently occupied by Eddie.

He grabbed a fresh towel and chucked off his clothes to put up afterwards as he came over.

It was while he was letting the water warm but still enjoying the cool that he noticed his soap was missing from earlier.

"Hey Eddie?" Buck peeked but was sure to keep his eyes up. 

"I ran out of mine. Here. Thanks and sorry." Eddie handed it back.

Buck looked down at it in Eddie's hands as his eyes were closed to the spray. And-

Nope. Eyes up Buck. Don't check out Eddie. 

Buck quickly started to lather up and felt as his muscles relaxed under the cascade upon him.

Eddie looked over to ask Buck-

Buck's face was up with his neck extended as the water poured down from below his face, to his shoulders, to his sculpted chest.

The runs they'd been going on while shirtless had given Buck a slight tan compared to how he looked before they'd started. Some of his tattoos still popped.

Oh right. What was-? 

"Hey. Can I b-" Eddie said.

Before he could even finish his question Buck was handing over his shampoo albeit to the open air to Eddie's left and not him.

"Thanks." Eddie told Buck.

"De nada." Buck's smile reached up to his eyes as he must have gone back to cleaning himself.

Eddie was already past his limit. He shouldn't be looking at his friend like that, at work, while they were in a trusted place, especially when he'd never-

The sudden cold made him clench his hand that was massaging in his conditioner. 

"Christ!" Eddie swore.

Karma? This was it, wasn't it? 

He still had to finish though.

"Huh? Oh God." Buck brought his arms up to shield himself but only ended up freezing in a different place now.

After the sudden jolt they both got ahold of themselves and rushed the rest to get out.

Buck was laughing fully at their situation back there as Eddie reluctantly joined in. It was funny. They were laughing together.

"I guess we used up all the hot water dude." Buck said as they got dressed together in the locker room after collecting their dirty gym clothes.

Buck dumped his in front of his locker as Eddie opened his spare bag and shoved them in.

Eddie dropped his towel.

Buck enjoyed the way Eddie boxer briefs hugged his ass. It was like they were made perfectly for him. It showed.

Eddie turned to see Buck looking towards his locker then.

Buck threw on his shirt. He pulled it down over his torso.

It might as well be a glove with how form-fitting it was on him.

"You need to get a bigger shirt Buck. That thing's screaming for mercy, I can hear it man." Eddie said pointing at his biceps.

"I'll do it when you do." Buck teases back. And yeah, Eddie supposed it was fair to say. They both went for a medium when they were bigger than that, in order to have a tighter fit.

They were now finished changing into their uniforms miraculously without an interrup-

"Let's go guys." Hen hollered as Chimney got into the ambulance.

"Gentleman in his thirties had some sort of accident while performing a magic trick." Bobby told them as they geared up and joined him in the engine.

-

"Buck. We need you and Eddie to help support Mr. Miles' weight while we start checking him over before extracting him." Hen said while Chim was already pulling out the tools they'd be using.

The guy was currently stuck in a metal basketball hoop sized ring.

"He's breathing fine. Try to remain calm sir." Chimney told Miles while Hen checked his BP.

"I'm suffocating."

"What? Your lungs didn't sound-" Chimney pulled up his stethoscope again to check.

"Uh. The heat. I'm dying."

"Mr. Miles, you don't look flushed. Are you on any medications?" Hen asked while looking at him.

"The sexual desire. The raw spiritual energy. It's too much." He groaned in exaggeration.

"I think he hit his head?" - "He sounds like he's on something."

Eddie looked on with concern as Buck had a little suspicion.

"You. I know you're in charge but could you swap with one of them? Please." Mr. Miles said as Bobby looked on with the others.

It was a solid two seconds before he shook his head. "Buck, can you do crowd control? I've got 'em with Eddie." Bobby said.

Buck left after making sure Bobby was in position and made sure the spectators stayed their distance from the group working.

'Sexual desire?' Oh no.

-

"Eddie? You with me?" Bobby asked as Eddie watched Buck leave before focusing.

"Yeah Cap. So are you two gonna lube him up or are we cutting him free from this?" Eddie asked the pair of medics.

Chimney and Hen looked to be debating the options now.

"Lube first." Chimney said, getting a strong nod from Hen. 

"If that fails we fall back on prying him out." She agreed.

Miles was soon out with much effort and they were rushing him into the back to transport him.

"So the guy's a magician?" Eddie asked while they left the mall he was performing at.

A lady from the crowd answered him. "He's a better mind reader. I think he's trying to branch out."

'Raw' 'Sexual' 'Energy'

Eddie paused mid step.

'Mind Reader'

Fuck!

Didn't he say that out loud? In front of all the others, the crew.

-

The trip back to the station was quiet but he still sat in his usual spot next to the other man.

How was he supposed to-

Did he know? He couldn't- right?

Eddie looked over to Buck.

Buck nodded at Eddie's nod.

They looked away.

Nope. He didn't know. Yet.

-

"Buck. Eddie. My office please." Bobby said as the others got left with the duties of maintenance.

"Damn." Eddie whispered as they started towards the room.

They were past the door when Buck spoke up. "I'm sorry."

Eddie looked at him in confusion along with Bobby now.

"I was completely unprofessional. It won't happen again Bobby. I promise." 

"No. It was me. It's my fault. If you have to punish someone then let it be me Bobby. I'm overdue on it. Buck's had enough already." Eddie said.

"Boys. Can I speak?" Bobby asked them both, getting silence.

Buck nodded and looked down while Eddie caught Bobby's eyes and was ready to face the music.

"The mall wants you both as witnesses to what happened along with myself. I don't want to but we can't help it sadly. And as per you both insulting someone were helping isn't the best PR but it isn't a reprimand so long as it's kept civil and doesn't happen again to risk a complaint. They might call you two or have someone jot down your statements. You can go now." Bobby motioned them to leave.

Relief was short-lived though.

-

Once they were out they headed towards the stairs. 

"He uh, said some crazy stuff huh?" Buck said biting his lip away from Eddie's vision.

"Yeah. Don't know what he was talking about really." Eddie said avoiding making eye contact.

"And so I ask him what he meant?" Chimney said with the others around him and Hen.

"And get this. He says he's psychic." Hen scoffs. 

"Hen. You believe in ghosts though." Buck said before he could catch himself. 

"Ghosts, yes. Psychics, no. They're just good guesses." 

"The guy told us that he'd never seen let alone felt such a strong bond between partners." Chimney said with a smile.

"But then he had to say something about soulmates and this deep level of attraction we felt and I called bs." Hen laughed, shaking her head.

Both Buck and Eddie were silent as the others ate the story up.

"So I tell him. Nah. We're just good friends and both of us are in happy relationships." Chim gestured with amusement.

"And he has the nerve to say we're clueless and blind." Hen tells them. "Needless to say he's gonna make a full recovery. Hoping we don't see him again."

Buck kept looking to Eddie before looking away then starting all over again. 

Eddie stood rock still as he felt like maybe it was hot in the station. Was he sweating?

Eddie went to the pinball machine whilst Buck grabbed a drink. Any distraction would do.

Buck was more self conscious of his glances at Eddie now. But that didn't stop him though.

Eddie was bent forward over the machine moving with his actions.

His ass damn near bounced really as Eddie threw himself into the game, his forearms flexing.

Eddie thought of earlier. The shower, the locker room.

He had to stop. It wouldn't go anywhere. It just couldn't.

"Hey. Ready for a break?" Buck asked, coming over to him.

Buck couldn't stay away. He just couldn't help himself really.

They were magnetized. 

Personalized gravity.

Buck tossed the spare water he grabbed for Eddie once he knew he was looking and could catch.

In his action the half full open one in his other hand spilled with him accidentally squeezing it and jerking it upward in haste.

"Buck." 

Eddie was walking close now and suddenly they were now both horizontal on the floor wet.

They froze. Eddie above Buck.

"Umm."

"I- uh."

One of Eddie's hands was holding himself up as the other was on Buck's wet chest.

One of Buck's hands was on Eddie's arm the other his ass.

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't-"

Eddie was getting up as Buck caught his hand. Eddie helped pull him up and didn't leave. Yet.

"The psychic was right."

"He was telling the truth."

"What?" - "Huh?"

Eddie looked Buck in the eye.

"Miles the psychic, wasn't crazy. At least, not about one thing." Eddie said slowly, forcing it out.

He didn't know how to do this.

To be fair though. Neither did he.

"You knew? About me?" Buck asked, confused at his words.

"No. About me- wait. He was talking about both of us?" Eddie asked, awaiting a reply from him.

"You- you feel something too?" Buck asked, scared to hope.

"A lot of something. Yeah." Eddie nodded, smiling into a laugh.

"OH. Oh God. I thought-" Buck felt a sudden wave of relief.

"I think I thought the same thing." Eddie told him softly.

"So- what do we do now?" Buck asked. There were plenty of possibilities and all looked promising, exciting.

"I say we go on a date first before filling anyone else in." Eddie offered with a shrug.

"I definitely would like that." Buck nodded in agreement.

"What happened?" Chim asked as he walked by them.

Eddie smoothly let go of Buck's hand to put his own behind Buck's back in comforting support. Hidden for now.

"Just helping Buck up. We ran into each other. We're good." Eddie told him, truthfully.

"Yeah. We're good Chim."

"Okay? Might wanna get changed. Looks like you're getting a chill bud." 

With that Chimney was off.

Buck laughed at himself. 

Eddie saw Buck's nips.

"Hmm. We should change."

Buck liked the wiggle in Eddie's eyebrow at that suggestion.

They would sneak, well not really sneak so much as make their way down and change in the closed off showers where it was more private. 

They wanted to keep it to themselves for a bit first. It was only fair considering they just realized it themselves.

Some harmless kisses and grinding in the showers. Nothing too crazy to get in trouble about.

If Hen saw the way Buck grabbed Eddie's hand before looking to see if they were noticed before leaving further into the showers she didn't say anything to anyone, yet.

Only to Chimney. If she had to cough up forty for losing, well.

Maybe Chimney was right about Eddie checking Buck out. Maybe those looks that Buck sent Eddie's way were more.

They'd have to talk about keeping it in their pants while on duty though. But a kiss or stolen time alone was pretty normal.

Wait!

"Chim! He wasn't talking about us." Hen said going over to him.

It all made sense now.

"Who?"

-

Bobby thought about what Miles had said while writing his part of the report on the incident.

"No. It couldn't be." He said, shaking his head with a smile.

But he could see it. At least from one side. Buck didn't really have much of a poker face, that was for sure, but Eddie though. 

Supposed psychics had a way of reading the room is all.


End file.
